


【all喻】无题（19）

by MoriMori



Category: all喻 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 17:45:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18878098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoriMori/pseuds/MoriMori





	【all喻】无题（19）

虽然是放任自己，但喻文州好歹记得自己是刚出院，酒不敢多喝，只浅浅抿了几口鸡尾酒。跟叶修到酒店房间的时候，人还是清醒的。  
叶修也没想到这次拐人拐得这么容易，看喻文州的样子，他原本以为这是块硬骨头的。他都做好打攻坚战的准备了——以前他也不是没做过，追人追了足足半年，送花送车送表送房，想得到的能送的都送了，两人春宵一度的时候是在马尔代夫的蜜月海景房，他把人压在落地玻璃窗上，让那个一直号称自己是直男的男人看着星空看着大海被自己插射，高潮完了以后挂在自己身上腿软得站都站不起来，声音哑得快说不出来话。  
但他还是用哑着的声音对叶修说了一句话，也是那天晚上他对叶修说的唯一一句话。  
他说，叶修，我爱你。  
叶修回答嗯，然后把人压在床上，又做了一次。  
半个月后，他单方面跟这个男人断了全部联系。  
他知道对方找他都快找疯了，电话短信微信，手机，座机，他们一起住过的房子，甚至叶修的公司，助理都向他简单汇报过。当然，处理的过程一概略过不提。  
他先是对喻文州的脸感兴趣的。以他阅人无数的经验，看喻文州的第一眼，他就知道这个人在自己身下红着眼睛哭着让他停下来或者求他操他的时候会有多带劲，那个词怎么说的来着，对了，男人的征服欲。  
叶修承认自己是个很有征服欲的人，事业上，感情上。现在他虽然还没完全接手庞大的叶氏集团，但也已经差不多了。他商业头脑极强，回国没过多久管理的企业就蒸蒸日上，吞并了行业内好几家公司，稳坐龙头地位；另外也在不断向新行业伸手，搞得叶氏集团越来越坐大，业内多少有些人心惶惶。但属于他弟弟叶秋的部分，他却坚决不动。说来也奇怪，有叶氏家产这个大蛋糕在面前，外界早就纷纷猜测叶家这对儿兄弟什么时候翻脸了，但偏偏叶修跟弟弟的关系好得不得了。  
叶修条件好，人又长得好，偏偏这么多年来身边还是空荡荡的，活生生一个闪瞎人的钻石级单身贵族，想往他身边靠的人不计其数，但几番几番大浪淘过，还是没听说有人成功过。  
想上他的床，容易，但要想留住他的人，就难了。这些年他从国外就带起的助理帮他处理过无数情债，口口声声说爱他的，说有了他孩子的，不管当初追得多辛苦投入了多少钱，最后断的时候他都不会有丝毫留情。  
助理见过他追人，也知道那些最后被他一脚揣了的人有多难过多伤心。  
他们中的不少人，是真的爱上他了。  
叶修这个人，他对你好的时候，就像真的全世界只在乎你一个人一样。  
只可惜，他从来不会真的在乎谁。至少爱情的层面上不会。  
他只是享受到手的果实而已。  
至于拿到果实的过程是艰辛还是简单，他倒不是很在乎。艰辛有艰辛的乐趣，简单有简单的乐趣。所以他把喻文州带去酒吧，虽然原本只是想喝几杯，把人灌到半醉调调情，提提印象分的，喻文州说不喝烈酒的时候他几乎就要断定这个人是他的下一个“半年”了，但没想到喻文州只喝了一点鸡尾酒，就凑到耳边，问，我们接下来去哪？  
他有些诧异，可看向喻文州的时候，那个人的眼睛里却明明白白地写满了他想要的意思。  
酒吧里的光线暗淡，喻文州的眼睛很亮。  
于是他毫不犹豫地带着他去了酒店。  
喻文州先洗的澡，等叶修洗完出来的时候，他已经坐在床上了，身上只穿了一条内裤一件衬衫。  
开始是很简单的。叶修喜欢背后位，喻文州如他所愿地趴在床上，叶修慢慢压上去，嘴唇习惯性地印在他后颈上。  
他明显感觉到身下的人身体一颤。  
喻文州闭着眼睛，双手紧紧地抓着垫在身下的枕头。虽然不想承认，但这确实是他二十九年来的第一次，虽然平时也有自慰，但他从来不知道，原来跟别人一起的时候，自己的身体会这么敏感。  
更糟糕的是，他能感觉到自己的脸也开始烫了起来。  
叶修因为他刚刚的颤抖停顿了一下，倒没说什么，又慢慢开始了动作。只是这次他没再亲吻他的脖子，而是把喻文州稍稍翻过来，变成侧躺的姿势，自己从后面抱着他，手从衬衫下摆伸了进去，轻轻逗弄起那人胸前的红晕。先是用指腹轻触着乳尖滑过，沿着乳晕缓缓打圈，感觉到身下人的呼吸声开始急促，那点突起也渐渐硬挺了起来，却怎么也不肯用力，还是似触非触地轻抚。  
“嗯……”喻文州被他撩得有些受不了，另一侧也早已硬挺着急待抚弄，叶修却怎么也不肯顾及那边，他又不好意思开口，只是在床单上轻轻蹭动身体，原本被压在身下的左手也伸了过去。  
“别动。”叶修用身体压住他，左手也抓住他左手，伸到头顶牢牢扣住。  
“你……快点……”喻文州皱着眉头，语气已经有些不连贯了。胸前本来就是他的敏感带，刚刚叶修连续的逗弄带来一波波让人头皮发麻的快感，他的下身已经抬头，却丝毫没办法伸手去照顾。  
“急什么。”叶修慢条斯理地说，这才开始脱他的衣服。  
他的动作很慢，甚至很有技巧性，喻文州能感觉到衣料慢慢摩擦过自己的身体，仿佛每一下都是一次挑逗。皮肤裸露出来的时候，他又感到一阵颤栗。  
叶修看着喻文州裸露的肩膀，不由得愣了一下。  
喻文州的身体是很漂亮的，就连他也不得不承认。所以他才准备慢慢享用，让前面欣赏的过程更长一点。  
这么漂亮的身体上，是不该有这样一块伤痕的。  
“你这里是怎么了？”他摩挲着那块皮肤，问道。  
“不关你的事。”喻文州的声音闷闷的，挣扎着想要躲开叶修的手。“别碰！”  
“好好好，不碰。”叶修听话地住手了。他还不想因为这点儿事跟这个自己挺满意的床上对象闹翻。“我说，你不会还是个处吧？”  
他说着，语气里流露出一丝漫不经心，甚至还轻笑了一声。其实他倒不在意喻文州是不是处，这是这件事本身让他觉得有点儿好玩。“前面是处，”他隔着内裤揉弄起喻文州的分身，感觉到怀里的人一下子就绷紧了。“还是前后都是？”  
他放开喻文州的左手，习惯性地把人的脸扳过来接吻。喻文州的嘴唇紧闭着，不肯张开，这又让他觉得好笑——这样的人，他对付过不知道多少了。不过这次他也没着急，只是轻柔地啃吻着那人的嘴唇，察觉到他实在忍不了开始躲的时候就轻咬上去，紧追不放，把一个吻拉长得极为缠绵旖旎，喻文州下身被他刺激着，呼吸已经乱了，终于忍不住张开了嘴想要喘口气，却被叶修趁虚而入地长驱直入了。  
一个吻接完，叶修满意地暂时放开人，稍稍抬起身，才发现怀里的人眼角也红了嘴唇也红了，微张着嘴喘息着，眼睛里湿漉漉地盯着自己，仿佛马上就要哭出来。  
叶修心里一惊，心想不是吧，我把人欺负得这么狠了？反思了只一秒，他就真真切切地意识到，他可真喜欢眼前的景象啊。  
他还可以再欺负得狠一点，最好真的让他哭出来。  
不过尽管下身已经硬了，叶修还是能尽量保持理智的。再接吻前他问喻文州：“你是只上床不接吻？”  
确实是有这样的人，叶修也遇到过。一般这种时候他也不强求，身体关系嘛，双方满意就好。人家对方心里有人的时候，你又何必非要去插一脚呢。  
喻文州愣了一下，最终还是摇了摇头。  
“很好。”叶修满意地说，“我也希望你不是。”  
他又吻了下去。  
叶修进入的时候喻文州咬紧了嘴唇才没让自己叫出来，身体里的东西仿佛熔岩，清晰无比地滚烫着，几乎要将他灼伤。  
“放松……”叶修的身体从背后压上来，在他耳边喃喃道，“放松点，文州……”  
喻文州身体一僵。  
文州。  
他曾经幻想过多少次多少次这两个字从叶修的嘴里说出来，没想到，最后会是这样子。  
眼泪终于流了出来，生理性的，难过的。  
其实他后悔了。  
在叶修的手碰到他皮肤的那瞬间，他就后悔了。  
绝望和害怕和快感一起潮水一样涌向他的大脑，他把脸深深地埋进枕头里，任由眼泪源源不断地流出来。  
他喜欢叶修的啊……他以前那么喜欢他，为了他努力了那么多，这样一份感情，即使辛苦，即使难过，最后也不该变成这样难堪的结局。  
还有黄少天……  
这次，他大概算是真的放弃他了。  
他把什么都毁了。  
“文州……”叶修叫他的名字，把他从枕头里拉出来，捏着他的下巴把他的脸转过来对着自己。  
喻文州勉强睁开眼睛，透过模糊不清的视线，叶修的脸离他那么近。他曾经期盼过那么久，可叶修从来也没有离他这么近过。  
“叶修？”喻文州迷迷糊糊地说，一只手在床单上摸索着，想要试着抬起来碰碰他。  
叶修抓住了那只手，握着它抬起来，贴在自己脸上。  
“我在这。”他说。  
一瞬间，所有回忆，所有幻想，全都铺天盖地地朝他扑了过来，他那被快感冲刷得无比迟钝的大脑运转不灵，只有眼泪还在控制不住地涌出来。  
那个闷热潮湿的早晨，舞台上白衣黑裤的少年走了下来，朝着他走来，最终吻住了他。  
“文州。”


End file.
